Un Come Back a Pittsburgh
by tigra.grece
Summary: Cela se passe apres la Saison 5, un an apres.  Justin est toujours a NY mais veux revenir a Pittsburgh. Apres bien sur vous le decouvrirais en lisant.  BrianXJustin


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Un Come-back a Pittsburgh

Cela faisait un an que Justin était parti a NY pour tenté sa chance. Même si son corps étais a NY son étais a Pitts détenu par Brian.

A Pitts personne n'avait oublié Justin . Plus ou moins tout le monde voulaient des infos pour savoir comment il allait.

Brian pensait toujours a Justin et il était allé lui rendre visite une fois a NY. Mais après ils ne se sont plus vus, juste téléphoné.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que Brian avait gardé avec lui les bagues du mariage et il avait toujours l'intention de se marié avec Justin quand il reviendrais. Et en attendant il en avait fait un collier avec les deux bagues.

Cette histoire commence lorsque que a Pitts se prépare une exposition organisé par Lindsey qui etait revenue avec Melanie & les deux enfants.

Cette expo était réservée pour les œuvres de Justin depuis des mois sans que personne ne le sache ils travaillent dans le secret pour faire une surprise a tout le monde, ils parlaient du projet par Téléphone et par vive voix car ils se donnaient quelques fois rendez vous pour parlé de tout ça.

Au Snack de Debbie, la veille de L'expo.

« C'est demain l'exposition,Lindsey » »demanda Debbie

« Oui et tout le monde a l'obligation de venir surtout toi Brian » dit Linsdey en parlant a tout le monde et en faisant un grand sourire a Brian

« Pourquoi je suis obligé de venir ? « Demanda Brian un peu surpris de l'invitation

« Car tu dois venir, cela est important que tout le monde vienne de toutes façon si personne ne vient, je viens vous cherché et Mélanie vous colle un procès « Dit Lindsay en rigolant avec Mélanie

« C'est bon on vient tous « Dit Tout le monde car ils avaient peur de se retrouvé avec un procès

« Parfait » dit Mélanie

Ce que personne ne se doutait c'est que c'en l'expo de Justin pour son retour a Pitts.

« Linds, c'est quoi le thème de l'exposition » demanda Michael

« Vous le découvrirez quand vous arriverez sinon ce n'est pas intéressant et il n'y aura pas de surprise « disent les filles

« Peut-être que c'est dans le style de une qu'on a vu a NY ou Justin nous as tout emmené ou les tableaux était tous aussi sublime et ils représentait quelque chose d'ailleurs je me rappelle que j'avais pris des photos pour en parlé dans mes cours « Dit Ben

« Je me rappelle de cette Expo d'ailleurs, il avait fallu qu'on demande a Justin ce que voulait dire les tableaux et la signification était très belle » dit Emmet

Le thème de l'exposition était « Perte,Souvenirs & Espoir » c'en tous des dessins de Justin qui représentait beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Brian se rappelait de cette exposition c'en la seule fois ou il avait vu Justin aussi occupé et aussi sur de lui et c'est aussi la seule fois ou il est resté un peu avec lui et il y avait un tableau qui représentait leur relation avec la Perte qui était Justin qui partait pour NY avec Brian en arrière plan qui était triste qu'il parte, puis Souvenirs avec une bulle de Justin ou il y avait marqué pleins de souvenirs des 5 ans puis le drapeau arc en ciel et le tableau de l'espoir était lui qui retournait a Pitts.

« Brian, tu as eu des nouvelles de Justin » demanda Emmet

« Il bosse sur un projet depuis des mois pour une expo qui lui tient a cœur mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je tombe souvent sur sa messagerie et après il me rappelle en me disant qu'il est débordée » réponde Brian.

Lindsay pensait a ce que Brian avait dit par rapport au Justin et ne put s'empêché de sourire car la raison était très simple c'en qu'il bossait sur le projet de l'exposition a Pittsburgh.

« Il faut que je retourne bosser et comme ça Ted pourra prendre sa pause » dit Brian

« Tu pensera a dire a Ted qu'il doit venir demain « dit Lindsay

« Oui je lui dirais car ça m'étonne qu'il loupe ça surtout si il a pas envie d'avoir un procès sur le cul » dit Brian.

Brian partait et des qu'il était dans sa voiture il mettais le collier et touchait les bagues.

Le jour de l'exposition

Pendant que Linsey préparait toute la galerie avec Justin qui était arrivé dans la nuit, ils voulaient que tout soit parfait. Et cela devait être parfait.

A Kinnetik

Ted : Brian, n'oublie pas ce soir, l'exposition si tu veux pas avoir des ennuis.

Brian: Non je n'oublie pas.

Tout a coup le téléphone portable de Brian sonnait c'en Justin.

« Hi, Just » dit Brian

« Hi, Bri « réponde Justin

« Que t'arrive t'il, tout vas bien ? » demanda Brian

C'était rare que Justin appelait Brian car c'en plus souvent l'inverse et surtout a cette heure de la journée c'en 4h de l'après-midi.

« Oui je vais bien, je suis désolé si je te dérange mais je t'appelle pour te dire qu'il faut pas que tu m'appelle ce soir car j'ai une expo assez important pour moi » dit Justin

« Moi Non plus, je ne pourrais pas t'appelé j'allais t'envoyé un message pour te dire que je suis requitionné a une expo de Lindsay ou je suis obligé d'y être sinon je vais avoir un procès pour ne pas y être allé.

Quand Justin entendit ça il rigolait car il savait que l'expo c'en la sienne et l'histoire du procès c'en pour être sur que tout le monde venait.

« Il N'y a pas de problème, je te dit a Bientôt , je t'aime » dit Justin

« Moi aussi je t'aime « répond Brian

La communication s'arrêta la.

Justin l'avait appelé pour faire comme si de rien n'en pour ne faire douté de rien.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir et faire une visite surprise « demanda Ted

« Tu me vois faire une visite surprise, je veux pas le dérangé sa vie est a NY, si il est vraiment débordée et qu'il peut pas me recevoir cela sert a rien » dit Brian un peu dépité…

Le soir même

Tout le monde allait a la Galerie et attendait au pas de la porte car la galerie était fermé. En fait dans le noir Lindsay finissait de peaufiné avec Justin les dernières choses et permettre aussi a Justin de se caché avant l'apparition.

Dehors.

Debbie : Je peux savoir pourquoi on attends dehors ?

Emmet : Je suppose qu'ils doivent terminé ou attendre quelque chose.

Lindsay arrivait

« Vous pouvez rentré « dit Lindsay

« C'est normal qu'il y ait que nous « demanda Ted

C'était normal qu'il y avait qu'eux car la galerie était réservée pour eux et aussi car c'en une soirée pour eux.

« Oui » répondit Lindsay.

Une hôtesse arrivait et donna un verre de champagne a tout le monde.

« A Qui sont ses tableaux ? « Demanda Ben

« Tu vas le découvrir quand tu verra le peintre et l'invité en question « dit Mel

Tout a coup Lindsay monta sur une petite estrade

« Merci a tout le monde d'être venu… » dit Lindsay

«…Normal on était obligée.. » dit Brian

« Cette exposition a demandé beaucoup de travail a tout le monde cela a mis de long mois je vous demande d'accueillir l'invité d'honneur ».

Ils n'allait pas s'attendre a ce qu'ils allaient voir…

C'était Justin qui arrivait et qui prenait place a coté de Lindsay

« Justin ! « dit Tout le monde qui était surpris

Brian n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils voyait son compagnon a l'exposition ou il était obligé d'allé et aussi Justin lui avait toujours dit qu'il était débordée et qu'il savait pas quand il rentrerais a Pitts.

« Je remercie tout le monde d'être venu cela me tenait a cœur que vous soyez tous la. Cela a été très dur pour Lindsay & moi de tout préparé avec l'aide de Mélanie a tout mettre en place et également a tout vous caché. Mais je voulais que ça soit une surprise. Cette exposition est sur le thème de la « Renaissance et du Retour » car ceci est mon come-back a Pitts pour de bon. » dit Justin tout plein d'émotion

«Justin descendait de l'estrade et embrassa Lindsay & Mélanie pour leur aide puis alla voir chacun qui était présent .

Brian ne voulait pas encore le voir, il était encore sous le choc de le voir revenir et aussi des tableaux qui sont aussi significatifs que l'autre fois. Il voulait que ça soit Justin qui aille le voir.

Justin alla voir Brian vers la fin.

« Tu as réussi ton coup. Tu m'as eu je pensais vraiment pas… » dit Brian tout en regardant Justin

« Je voulais que ça soit parfait dans tous les détails je pouvais pas laissé d'indices »

« Tu reste définitivement ? « demanda Brian

« Normalement, Oui » dit Justin

« Normalement ? » demanda Brian tres surpris du Normalement ?

Si Justin lui disait qu'il repartait juste après, il ne sait pas comment il aurait reagi.

« Oui, si tu veux toujours de moi sinon je retourne a NY » demanda Justin

« Au contraire reste, tu m'as manqué…Mais et ta vie a NY ? « demdanda Brian qui pourtant croyait que sa vie lui plaisait

« Je ne me suis pas adapté a la bas, je préfère Pitts et aussi car il y a quelque chose que je ne trouverais pas en restant la bas ? » reponda Justin

« Et c'est quoi ? «demanda Brian voulant avoir la reponse

« Toi »

Justin embrassa Brian puis l'enlaça

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne pouvais pas te parlé au téléphone par rapport a tout ça et aussi car cela commençait a être dur pour moi » dit Justin presque au bord des larmes

« Mais je croyais que tu avais retrouvé quelque un ? « demanda Brian

« Je n'ai trouvé personne, sache que je tiens toujours a toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de pensé a toi et que je savais que j'allais revenir car mon amour pour toi est tellement fort que je ne peux pas t'oublié « dit Justin tout en serrant fort Brian

La fin de soirée se déroulait très bien .

A la fin de la soirée tout le monde commençait a partir car il commençait a se faire tard et aussi car ils voulaient laissé Brian & Justin seuls ensemble.

Dans la galerie, il ne restait que Brian,Justin,Lindsay & Mélanie.

« Brian,Justin si vous voulez allez y dit Linds

Je m'occuperais de tout ça demain pour rangé et mettre en ordre »

« Tu es sure « demanda Justin

« Oui… »

« Tu vas contredire Lindsay… » dit Brian

« Surtout que maintenant il n'y a plus rien qui presse « dit Mel « Un jour de plus ou de moins ce n'est pas grave «

« D'accord, bon je vous dit a plus tard, je vous aiderais a rangé « dit Justin.

« D'accord » dit Linds & Mélanie.

« A plus tard les filles « dit Brian

Brian & Justin partit cote a cote avec leurs bras enlacés.

Sur le chemin du loft

« Tu vas avoir des explications a me donné et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tiré comme ça se soit tu es complètement a moi «

« Tu as ressenti un manque , pendant mon absence »

« Oui ».

Au Loft, ils s'embrassaient tout en se sesquiplan et Justin devouvraient le collier

« Qu'est que c'est ? « Demanda Justin

« Nos Bagues » répondit Brian

« Tu as gardé nos bagues ? demanda Justin surpris…

J'aurais pensé que tu les auraient rendus «

« Je n'ai pas pu n j'en ai fait un collier en attendant peut être que tu revienne et que tu la porte« Dit Brian

« Tu compte toujours qu'on se marie ? » demanda Justin assez heureux

« Si tu le veux bien , car mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé je t'aime toujours « dit Brian avec les yeux qui brillaient

« Moi aussi je t'aime toujours et j'accepte ta demande » répondit Justin tout en enlaçant Brian

Puis ils s'embrassent et ont une nuit d'amour.

Le lendemain.

Brian quand il se réveillait et qu'il voyait Justin a ses cotés qui dormait tout sourire il ne put s'empêché de sourire et d'enlevé la bague du collier et lui fit passé au doigt et plus tard dans la journée ils annoncèrent a tout le monde qu'ils allaient se marié.

FIN


End file.
